A Father's Love
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak. Zak takes care of his sick daughter


Title: A Father's Love

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: PG

Summary: Zak takes care of his sick daughter.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

Author's notes: Another story in my 'Family' series. Set just before the birth of Zak and Nick's son.

A Father's Love

"Daaadddyyy!" The plaintive wail split the night air and jolted Zak and Nick awake. The pair looked at each other sleepily, groggy from staying up late to finish the nursery for their due-any-day son. A series of broken sobs got them up and moving , rushing to their four year old daughter's bedroom. The smell of vomit hung in the air as Nick opened the door and turned on the light. Annabelle sat up in bed, face flushed and blond hair tangled, her partially digested dinner covering her sheets and quit.

"I throwed up," she cried as Nick pushed the hair away from her sweaty forehead. "It's on my Cinderella sheets."

"Oh princess, don't worry about that. We can wash them. Let's just take care of you right now." He pulled off her soiled nightgown and lifted her out of bed, placing her in the armchair by the dresser. "You sit here, and I'm going to run a bath and get you all cleaned up." He glanced at Zak, still hovering in the doorway. His face was pale, and the problem hit Nick like a ton of bricks. Zak had a notoriously weak stomach when it came to people barfing. More than once, just the sound of Nick or Aaron blowing chunks had caused him to follow suit.

"You ok, Zak? Look, I can handle things here. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Noooo!" Annabelle jumped out of the chair and flung herself against Zak's legs, hugging them tightly. "I want Papa!"

Nick stepped forward. "Annabelle, sweetheart - "

Zak cut him off. "It's ok, Nick." He scooped the little girl up and cradled her against his chest, feeling the heat of her fever radiate off her small body. "How about I help you with your bath while Daddy cleans up in here? How does that sound?"

She nodded her head against his shoulder. Nick quirked an eyebrow at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of her." He carried her into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. As it filled, he measured out a dose of children's Advil and gave it to her to help bring down her fever. When the tub was half full of lukewarm water, he carefully set her in it and began to sponge water over her shoulders.

"That feels good, Papa."

"Lay back against my arm, princess, and we'll get your hair all clean."

Annabelle leaned back and said, "You won't let my head go under, right?"

"I promise. Cross my heart." Zak gently washed and rinsed her hair before pulling the plug on the tub. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel and carried her into the master bedroom. He quickly dried her and helped her into a fresh nightgown.

"I'm sleepy."

"I know." He felt her forehead. Still warm, but cooler than it had been. "Let's go see if your daddy has your bed ready."

"I want to sleep in your bed with you. Please, Papa?"

"I think that would be ok." He put her in bed and covered her. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and said, "Go to sleep. I'm going to see if Nick needs help in your room. If you feel sick again, call us, ok?"

"Kay. Come lay with me soon."

"We will." He flipped off the light as he left the room but left the door cracked so they could here if she needed them.

"Papa?"

Zak walked back to the bed. "What's wrong, princess? Does your tummy hurt again?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, baby. Goodnight."

"Night."

He went back to Annabelle's room where Nick was just finished making the bed with clean sheets. The room smelled like Lysol and spot remover. "How is she?"

"Okay for now. I cleaned her up and washed her hair. I also gave her some Advil for the fever. She wanted to sleep in our bed so I told her it was ok."

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah. She almost fell asleep in the tub. Do you think she needs to see the doctor?"

"Not right now. I think it's just a stomach virus. If it doesn't ease up in a day or so, we'll take her in."

"Okay." Zak moved over to the window and stared out at the night

Nick picked up on the tone in Zak's voice. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest, resting his chin on the broad shoulder. "What's up?"

Zak shrugged. "I don't know. It's just – I keep thinking about the new baby. Like – if he was already here, would it be dangerous for him to be around her when she's sick? Wouldn't a virus be a lot worse for a newborn? I have no idea about this stuff. What if I hurt him somehow? I mean, you've already been through all the newborn stuff, but Annabelle was already two when we started living together. I've never been responsible for a new baby 24/7. What if I hold him wrong? Or bump his soft spot? Or don't change him enough? And what if he just cries and cries and I don't know what to do? How do I know if he's too hot or cold? And what if...?"

"Zak. Relax. Seriously, you're going to make yourself crazy with the 'what ifs'. No one automatically knows what to do right away. I had to learn as I went along, and so will you. But you will learn. And you're going to be just as awesome a dad to our baby as you are to Annabelle. Look at tonight. I know how much barf bothers you, but you pushed through it to take care of her."

"I didn't have much choice. She's my daughter, and she needed me."

"And that," said Nick, laying kisses along Zak's neck, "is the attitude that makes you such a great dad."

Zak tilted his head to the side to allow Nick more access to his neck. "Mmmm. As much as I want to continue this, I think we should try to catch some sleep. I'm sure she'll be up again soon."

Nick sighed. "True. We'll pick this up when we have more time." They walked into their bedroom and climbed into bed, flanking a sleeping Annabelle. A gentle kiss over her slumbering form, and they lay down, listening to the soft breathing of their daughter as they fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
